The Valentines War
by slake333
Summary: it's girls vs boys in this war, the fight for love and who get's to love is on. and our hero Otanashi is caught up with a crush on the girls team, can he win so he can be with her or will her tatics beat all of the boys


**Hello my name is Slake333 and this is my little one shot for angels beats I usually like to write long stories and I am even thinking about writing one for angel beats, but I have to finish my other project off first, any way I hope you guys enjoy this..**

Otanashi sat in the cafeteria. He was eating his food alone and away from everyone else, he just wanted to think sometimes and this time had something big to think about.

"what am I going to do?" he took another bite of his sandwich and chewed at it slowly, as if he was trying to eat as slow as he can. Another thought passed through his mind.

"nah I don't she will like that" he said to himself. He took another bite but he spat back out again it tasted like plastic. He looked down at his plate again to see he actually took a bite out of it. There was no sandwich in sight.

"looking for this?" otanashi Jumped, almost falling backwards off the chair.

"whoa don't fall moron, you might die, hehehe"

"who the hel-, oh it's you" sitting right next to him was none other than the little devil herself 'yui'

"how long have you been sitting there?" she rocked back and forth on her chair like it was a horse.

"enough to figure out you talk to yourself" she smiled at him. He just didn't seem to notice, he turned his head and looked down to the lower level of the cafeteria. He could see most of the battlefront, there was Hinata, Noda, T.K, matsushida and yurippe, a bit of distance away was kanade.

"she isn't here"

"who isn't here?" otanashi completely forgot yui was next to him.

"no one okay, just a girl."

"ooh a girl, who is, come on tell me, pleeeaaassseee" a voice called out from downstairs it was yurippe.

"hey you two it's time for mission briefing, hurry up." Otanashi leaned over the rail.

"we're coming" he got up and walked away.

"at least I will get to see her during briefing"

A few moments later and the entire battlefront group arrived at headquarters, as soon as he walked through the door he looked to his left, she wasn't there.

"Where could she be" he whispered to himself, but Hinata heard him.

"oh you're looking for Shiina" otanashi just nodded.

"I'm just curious to know where she is"

"she is with the other team." Otanashi just dead panned.

"what do you mean other team"

"uh man look at the room" Hinata pointed everyone out, there was at least forty guys in there.

"huh where are all the girls, where's yurippe to."

"we-" Hinata was interrupted when Noda walked into the room.

"All right guys take your seats" everyone in the room sat down or found a place to stand. He stood up front; he held a single red rose in his hand.

"we all know what time of year it is" every man in the room grunted, whatever was going on none of the guys seemed to like it.

"that's right men it's time for the valentines war" otanashi stood up.

"what do you mean the valentines war!, and where are all the girls" Noda pointed his spear at him making him sit down again.

"this war is like nothing you will ever have seen before because we fight the women for love"

Otanashi couldn't believe.

"are you serious?" Noda looked at him with a piercing stare.

"Hinata, explain to the dweeb what happens." Hinata puts a hand on his shoulder an faces him, everyone in the room listens with a grim expression.

"okay this war is kind of like capture the flag, the rules are girls vs boys, first team to grab the flag and get it back to their base wins." Otanashi just put his head in his hands.

"What's so bad about that?"

"well we are afraid of losing" Otanashi just started laughing he couldn't believe these guys, they hated it because they were afraid of losing. Suddenly Noda stood up and put his up against otanashi's throat.

"haven't you wondered why this is called the valentines war, what a dumbass if the girls win, all the girls pick one of us a prize, and let's be honest we all have a girl in mind that we won't to get picked by, but only the lucky ones get that" Hinata laughed.

"don't worry he just hates it the most because he was dragged away by a muscle maniac last time." Noda shivered.

"shut up, anyway let's everyone coma draw a straw" Noda pulled out a bunch of straws all random and everyone started pulling them from his hand, some of the men were sighing with what looked like relief.

"what's this for" matsushida patted him on the back.

"everyone wants to be leader, so to make it fair we all draw straws, we kind of started it after Noda was leader five times"

"why did you stop letting him be leader." Matsushida just laughed.

"it's because he made wild bets with the leader of the girls group and because we always lost."

Otanashi sighed he sure hoped he wasn't leader he knew they would lose and they would blame it on him. He grabbed a straw and walked back to his seat he opened his palm and looked at it, he smiled, it was a long straw.

"I'm safe, hey Hinata what about you?" he looked at his friend to see him shaking.

"I guess it's my call for duty" otanashi looked at Hinata's straw, it was short.

"okay who is it?" Noda was standing on the desk, Hinata raised his hand and everyone bowed their heads out of respect. He walked up to the table and Noda helped him up.

"okay what's your plan?" Hinata raised his head and looked at everyone in the room.

"okay guys we are going to do this the smart way, tonight we set traps like we always done, but I want a recon team as well they will scout out the girls and report back their trap locations and if they can, the girls plan." Everyone in the room was listening with everything they had, as if this might have been a suicide mission, even though they wouldn't die for real they were still scared.

"now I know some of you are scared because of the bad experiences you have had when you were picked but, you have to put that behind you, because we are men and men do not fear women, come on people let's get set for war and show of our manliness and masculinity" Otanashi couldn't help but steal shiina's line at this moment in time.

"this is stupid" it made it worse when a certain someone ripped off his shirt and began flexing his muscles.

"alright men let's go" everyone shouted out a hoorah before leaving the office and set off to start preparations. Otanashi just went back to the dorms to sleep.

When he sat on his bed he landed on a piece of paper with writing on it.

"huh, what's this?" he picked it up and read it aloud.

" he was kind of scared about tomorrow now, what if they lost and the person who picked him was some kind of torturer or was a creepy person who will make him do anything she wants.

"I hope we win" he shivered at the thought, he seriously wants to pick shiina tomorrow if they win, so he has to fight with all his might. He drifted off to sleep with the hope of victory..

**Eight hours later**

Otanashi was awoken with knocking at the door.

"who is it?" he was still tired and the war was scheduled till 11 . so he still had time.

"it's me Hinata" otanashi got out of bed and opened the door.

"how goes our fearless leader." Hinata busted in the room and started pacing.

"we have a problem" otanashi was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"couldn't it wait till later" Hinata just stared at his friend.

"this can't wait, recon just gave me the news on who the leader is."

"well who is it?"

"it's shiina" now it was otanashi's turn to be scared.

"your kidding me man, seriously" this was bad news

"what are we going to do otanashi?"

"I don't know you're the leader" both of the friends stood still for a moment pondering if there was a solution, when there was a knock at the door. Otanashi opened the door and Hinatas jaw was shiina, yurippe and yui.

"a-ah hi shiina" otanashi was getting nervous he was still in his pyjamas and his crush was in the room.

"Is Hinata here?" Otanashi stepped aside and all the girls walked.

"I have come to say good luck in the battle" she bowed.

"ah thanks" he bowed in return.

"I have also come to ask you to surrender peacefully" Hinata laughed.

"we will never surrender"

"then you shall face embarrassment at yet another loss" she walked straight out of the room with yurippe following, yui stuck her tongue out at Hinata and call him a moron before leaving too.

"well I guess we should get ready" Otanashi looked at his temporary leader.

"I guess so. Where is our bas anyway."

"oh sorry we have the footy field and they cafeteria, we are basically at opposite ends of the school."

"oh okay, well you go ahead I have to get changed"

**At the football field. **

Hinata was on a stand in front of all the boys saying a big speech.

"we will not lose, we cannot for we are men, we are faster, we are stronger and we are-" a flare went off in the distance and whistle sounded.

"-ooohhhh crap, WAR HAS ALREADY STARTED MOVE, MOVE, MOVE" sudden rain of mortar shots hit the ground where a group of boys were standing, blowing them up, otanashi was lucky he wasn't standing there.

"Where the heck did that come from" otanashi got no reply as all the boys began running off towards the girl's base, some went around the school building others started running inside the school to get there through the hall ways.

"which way do I go" a hand grabbed him by the should.

"you ready!" it was Hinata and Noda was beside him.

"which way?" Noda pointed towards the school building.

"it's more dangerous but it will keep us safe from mortar attacks" otanashi and Hinata nodded. They began running.

"move it, the mortars are going to start again" they managed to get inside before an explosion happened outside the door.

"I guess they were aiming for us" Hinata said while trying to catch his breath. They began to walk through the halls slowly and quietly. There was destruction everywhere, there were traps that had caught people of guard and the bodies of boys and girls all up the hall ways, and there was even a guy who ran past on fire.

"this is brutal" otanashi couldn't believe his eyes all this just so a person could pick another person as a lover. It was sickening. And as if Hinata could read his mind.

"love is a deadly affair, but in the end it's worth it when you win, hey Otanashi who are you fighting for."

"I'm fighting for shiina" Noda whistled.

"why do you like her?" otanashi hung his head low.

"I don't really know, I guess I kind of like her because, In a way I was like her, when I was living I used to think the whole world was stupid, I would hide myself self away, but one day my sister died and I decided to straighten myself out, I was going to be a doctor but then I too died."

Noda went silent and Hinata just put an arm around his friends shoulder.

"that was touching man" Hinata smiled

"are you gay" Hinata just slapped him up the side of the head

"how many times have I told you I am no-" Noda grabbed both of them and pushed them up against the wall.

"would you two shut up and watch what your doing, you could have just got a lot of lead in you." Otanashi looked around the corner at the end of the hallway was three girls and they seem to have set up a machine gun position. Hinata then looked.

"How are we supposed to get past that" otanashi loaded his handgun and pointed it at the ceiling, he fired three shots off.

"what are you doing" Noda grabbed the gun and looked around the corner the girls opened fire, otanashi and Hinata pulled him back just in time as bullets whizzed past.

"look where I shot" Noda and Hinata looked up at the ceiling to see and air vent, the bullets made some of the ceiling drop and opened it up.

Noda looked at otanashi

"good thinking otanashi"(wow Noda just gave a complement, man war can change people, well war of love anyway)

"uh thanks I guess" they all climbed into the vent

"it's the home stretch boys. Hinata was in the front, otanashi in the middle and Noda was at the back. By Noda's guess The vent led all the way to the cafeteria.

"shh we passing over the gun position" the girls were right under them they had to pass a grate to get over them, everything was going fine until Noda's spear got caught on the side of the vent.

"hey guys wait up I'm stuck" he whispered as loud as he could.

"just lose the spear" Noda was struggling now.

"no way, I can get it free I just have to crouch" that wasn't a good idea as he stood straight on the vent.

"crap!, why me!?" the vent gave way and Noda fell into the clutches of three trigger happy girls.

Otanashi and Hinata could hear him screaming like a girl.

"your sacrifice will not be in vain soldier" otanashi just looked at Hinata.

"really?"

"what, it felt suitable to say at the time" more screaming from Noda.

"you son of a b-" there was gun fire and then silence.

"finally I thought he would never shut up" a punch in the leg by otanashi and they got moving again.

**Cafeteria (girls base)**

A grate from a vent fell from the ceiling on the second floor. Otanashi and Hinata had finally made it to the girls base, but it was empty except for the flag standing at the top of the stairs.

Hinata started running towards it.

"man this is to easy" otanashi couldn't stop him.

"wai-" a kunai came from out of nowhere and struck Hinatas gun from his hand.

"you two are lucky to have gotten this far." Shiina stood on a beam at the top of the cafeteria.

"it wasn't luck, it was manliness that got us here, right otanashi"

"oh brother why did he have to say that" otanashi put his face in his hands again.

"it's does not matter for you, will never touch that flag." Hinata ran straight at it, only to be hit in the face with a guitar.

"what the hell" Hinata fell on his butt and looked up at the attacker.

"oh crap" it was yui and she was armed with a very sharp guitar.

"let's rumble sweet cheeks" she ran at him swinging her axe around not caring what she hit.

"Otanashi help!." He began running around jumping over tables and around vending machines he disappeared on the other side of the cafeteria with yui hot on his tail.

"oh brother" shiina dropped from the ceiling and onto the table she looked at otanashi and bowed.

"I have been waiting to fight you, you shall be my opponent"

"hang on can't we just talk" a kunai flew right by his ear.

"I guess not" he pulled out his gun and fired she dodged and disappeared into the shadows.

"damn, where did she go, I could go for the flag but she might nail me before I got there" otanashi could feel cold steel on his kneck.

"you are to slow" she grabbed him pushed him up against the wall placing the knife on his stomach.

"oh yeah have a look down" otanashi had his gun pushed up against her stomach.

"well played but I'm faster" she grabbed his wrist and plunged the knife into otanashi

"argh" it felt painful, cold steel in warm flesh and blood the life draining from his body and pulling him into unconsciousness.

"you have lost otanashi." He stood back up with all his might, trying not to fall.

"not yet I haven't" she was surprised, why he wouldn't fall.

"you are strong, who are you fighting for?" otanashi pointed the gun back into her gut.

"I am fighting for you" he pulled the trigger letting a bullet go straight into shiina,

"I'm sorry" otanashi didn't want to do that at all it only made him feel sick. Shiina fell sideways allowing otanashi a clear path to the flag, he began to walk, blood dripping from his wound.

"al-almost t-the-there. He was a metre from the flag but his body gave way.

"n-no" he fell on his back looking up he was so close but yet so far.

"I fa-iled" his figure barely touched the flag. He heard someone walking towards him, it was shiina bleeding from her bullet wound.

"you have lost but yet you have still won" otanashi didn't know what she was talking about, she knelt down beside him and put a hand on his wound.

"sh-shiina?" she blacked out and it wasn't long before Otanashi joined her.

"What a touching moment" up on the second floor of the cafeteria was yurippe, she had enjoyed the little show but she already knew the outcome of the battle anyway.

"Yusa, has the flag been secured" a small voice came from headset.

"yes, we are gathering everyone up on the boys base for the ceremony"

"good" she cut the line on the headset and was about to walk off when Hinata ran back into cafeteria, he was stuck against the second floor rail. Yui was standing there with her razor sharp guitar. She ran at him with her eyes closed.

"are you crazy that guitars double sided if we fal-" it was too late yui plunged the guitar into Hinata sending him over the edge and she forgot she was attached to it ending up with two people dying at the same time.

"y-you-you're a-a-moron" Hinata bonked her on the head.

"SAYS THE ONE THAT JUST KILLED US BOTH" and they both passed out.

"what idiots" and yurippe walked away.

**Football field**

"mmm" otanashi was waking up, and he could see he wasn't the only one. All around him the boys side were waking up. They were sore and bruised but kicking again.

"what happened?" one of them said.

"we lost!" Noda was standing up in the middle of the group.

"it's time to face our judgement boys" he stood brave as he and pointed at the group of girls standing in front of them all, standing with their flag in hand. Otanashi was terrified.

"wh-what happens now?" Hinata was standing beside him.

"they take the guys they want, it was good fighting with my friends I hope you make it through"

"what!, it's not like we are going to die Hinata" there was a sudden cheer from the girls side they were all lining up.

"get ready boys, here they come." Hinata stood at the front as tough as he could be. The flag went up and the girls charged. everyone stood still.

Otanashi closed his eyes he didn't want to see what happened, he heard the girls hit. there was screaming yet there was some cheering as well. Those must have been the guys that were lucky to be chosen by their girl.

"yui put the GUITAR DOWN!" well otanashi now knew who chose Hinata. A few moments later it was nothing but silence, he opened an eye.

"is it over?" no one was around.

"huh!" Noda was being dragged away kicking and screaming by a very, very strong girl. He looked around, it looked like no girl had chosen him.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad" he was glad that he wasn't chosen by a random girl, but he wish at least someone would could have liked him, after what he did to Shiina at the cafeteria he had no chance anymore.

"I guess I am going to be alone for a while" he turned around and began to walk away, suddenly he picked up some yapping noise.

"are those puppies?" the noise was coming from a line of yapping pups toys, they led all the way to the sports shed.

"aren't these shiinas" he began picking them up one by one, following the trail, until he reached the shed, his arms were stuffed with the yapping toys, but he was lucky that the shed door was already pulled up.

"hello, Shiina?" he stepped inside and the door closed behind him. Leaving him in the dark.

"ah, look I'm sorry for shooting you" a shadow moved in the shed an got closer to him.

"you have nothing to be sorry about." Shiina's hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed one of the puppies, winding it up and placing it on the ground.

"but it was wrong for me to shoot you." She had her back to him now.

"so does it mean it would be fine for me to stab you and not get hurt back"

"bu-" she faced him again.

"no buts, you were fighting for something you wanted, something to cherish and care for, others would have given up, but you fought on even while dying. I respect that."

Otanashi was quiet, she had placed her hand on his chest and was leaning in a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"sh-shiina?"

"sshhh, you lost but yet you have won" she kissed him full on the lips, it was soft and warm. He couldn't believe shiina would do this. She broke the kiss and put a blade to his throat.

"What's wrong?" she licked her lips and pushed him against the wall.

"we must keep this a secret, okay?"

"yes okay" she dropped the blade and began kissing otanashi again.

For once the afterlife was actually looking up to otanashi, heck if this war thing happens every year then he will fight with everything he has just so he can get close winning again just so he could lose. That way he and shiina would be together for ever.

**There you go I hope you liked, please leave a review and tell me what you thought about, because I just love reviews hehehe, I hope I can write an angel beats story one day after I finish 'save my soul' well bye bye Slake333 signing out **


End file.
